Kōsa Myōshiro
Kōsa Hoshikuzu (交差星屑コーサ・ホシクズ, Hoshikuzu Kōsa) is a Soul, born as the offspring of a Sōzoshin and a Mazoku, with an unnatural degree of Chaos inside of him. He identifies as a Half-Sōzōshin; his mother wasn't pure-blood, and his father only passed on his darkness. He is a new generation Spirit Detective, and the self-proclaimed prodigal student of Kuniharu Inuzuri — a master of the Kawahiru Dojang.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers It is revealed that his father is Shinseina Yami, a Mazoku under the alias of Kurai Hoshikuzu.Bleach roleplay; The Darkened Sequence Appearance Kōsa's physical appearance, derived from his mother and father, is that of an oriental. However, due to being raised within Shotō, the Sōzōshin has a country-side aspect to his appearance. Raised by the sea, and trained by the Tenth Division, Kōsa possesses the physique of both a swimmer and a combatant. Though, as an oriental, his body is naturally slim and narrow. Thus, his physique translates into a more refined muscle tone, and an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has his father's dark messy hair, his mother's red-brick eyes, and his complexion flawless for the most point. Taking from his mother, rather than his father, he stands at 180 centimeters as an adolescent, and weighs roughly 70 kilograms. Kōsa's attire, influenced by the Martial World, is comprised up of a variety of clothing. Though, out of that clothing, a majority of it comes directly from the human world. The rest, not that different from what pluses already wear, can easily be replaced. In the replaceable category, Kōsa wears a white colored oxford dress shirt, and a pair of onyx colored khakis. In the irreplaceable category, the Sōzōshin dawns a carnelian colored cotton hoodie, a pair of red and black high-top sneakers, and an onyx blazer. The entirety of his uniform, given to him by Himura Geten, is directly derived from Kōsa's human peers; the generation he'd fit into if he lived within the material world. Around the Sōzōshin's waist, comprised of burgundy leather, is a two section sword belt. The left section, housing his Zanpakutō, is slung casually across his abdomen — it is the sword belt's primary section. The left section, housing his family heirloom, is neatly coiled around his waist — it is the sword belt's secondary section. However, diagonally slung across both sections is a single sectioned sword belt with a leather frog attachment. Inside of the leather frog, strapped to the Sōzōshin's left thigh, is a weapon holster; it currently contains nothing. The single sectioned sword belt, however, houses Sainan. Each sword belt, essentially maroon in color, has silver buckles; the leather frog is simply generic burgundy leather. Personality As the offspring of a Mazoku, Kōsa was born with an unnatural degree of chaos inside of him. Pushing him to a state of madness, since birth, this reservoir of chaos makes him prone to emotional outbursts; emotions such as sadness and anger drove him crazy. When under the effects of his own darkness, Kōsa would fall prey to hysteria. Confused with A.D.H.D (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), his hysteria was disregarded as impulsiveness. Later on, around the time he discovered his Sōzōshin heritage, Kōsa began to harbor inflated feelings toward himself. In his own eyes, regardless of whether or not he was believed, Kōsa was absolute. Known as a god complex, this unshakable belief revealed itself as the Sōzōshin's chaos personified. Though, of course, foolish doctors dismissed it as A.D.H.D; his impulsive tendencies expressed themselves in attention-grabbing manners. It wasn't until he began calling himself a God, that the realization set in — he was clearly mentally ill. As a Sōzōshin, however, his grasp over his inner darkness was tightfisted; he could easily subdue his feverish thoughts. So, regardless of whether or not he could be cured of his mental illness, Kōsa could function just fine in society. In fact, his god complex became a running gag in his everyday life — he could freely call himself a God, and dispel it as a joke. However, despite being dismissed as a joke, Kōsa's god complex is still considered a manifestation of his inner darkness. Though, is chaos actually that bad? Seeing as every soul harbors some degree of chaos, one could consider it the individuality unique to each being. Kōsa's god complex, despite being annoying and obnoxious, is a clear indication of the type of person he is. In fact, born from chaos, it displays the true nature of his soul; his darkest desires personified. Though, to what extent is a god complex really dark? Kōsa, despite being full of himself, is extremely aggressive and impulsive. In the face of danger, or during his emotional outbursts, he becomes an entirely different person; the grip he has on his illness, as a Sōzōshin, weakens dramatically. Upon dwindling, and causing the full extent of his father's chaos to materialize inside of him, Kōsa's god complex reaches an insane level. Truly being regarded as dark, during this engendered level of activity, the complex pushes Kōsa into a state of calamity; his self-proclaimed status as a God withers his morality. As Kōsa The God, nicknamed Noragami (野良神ノラガミ literally "Stray God"), the Sōzōshin falls prey to his own hysteria; his feverish thoughts take over. At this point, of course, he disregards the status of others — he cares not if you're friend or foe. He acts like a beast, thrown into confusion, that attacks with little to no hesitation. His inflated ego runs off his fighting instincts, and he becomes capable of only combat; anything other than the ability to survive and rule is abandoned. Though, as a Sōzōshin, he still retains his sentience — his conscious is not completely stripped from him. In fact, retaining some aspect of his old self, Kōsa has a tendency to provoke his opponent through the use of vulgarity, obscenity, and various wise cracks. Equipment Asura (阿修羅 (アスラ), Ashura; Sanskrit for "Opponent of The Gods") Powers and Abilities : As a Sōzōshin, Kōsa possesses large spiritual reserves. Within those reserves, divided evenly, is natural and influenced reiryoku. The natural reiryoku is the energy a Soul normally possesses, and the influenced is that which has been affected by his madness. Though, essentially, both energies are a part of a whole; they exist in perfect balance. Kōsa, with the help of Kuniharu Inuzuri, has learned to flawlessly pull from either reserve — he can take from them freely. Though, the Sōzōshin commonly channels his natural spiritual energy. It secretes, within the form of a smooth, fluent wave, and rains down as a downpour of warmth. Soul, Shinigami, Hollow, and Mazoku alike can feel its intensity — helpless in the wake of what can only be described as an honest light. As it is completely devoid of darkness, it is a product of Kōsa's purest thoughts and emotions. He manipulates it, using the techniques of the Kawahiru Dojang, and stands on the battlefield as a force to be reckoned with. Untamed, despite being smooth and fluent, tears at the Earth's surface like wrathful claws. Navigated by Kōsa's reckless, fleeting gestures, it is but a wave of destruction only he is capable of commanding. Though, that is only but a fraction of his power. When combined, and finely melded together with his influenced reiryoku, the spiritual downpour becomes a silent set of vibrations. Similar to that, which is commonly produced by advanced Captains, the vibrations rain down upon the battlefield in utter silence. At this point, however, combat becomes a hassle, and thus Kōsa chooses to exert the downpour as a radiation. The radiation, an alternate means of expressing one's spiritual essence, is ivory in color. The spiritual vigor, which it bestows upon its possessor, is immense. Kōsa can undergo the effects of Kidō, as well as that of a Kidō-Type Zanpakutō, and remain unscathed. Through hardening it, and collecting it, he can call forth an unnatural reservoir of attack power — even for a Mazoku and Sōzōshin. *'Demonic Spiritual Power': As the offspring of a Mazoku, one could say that Kōsa has a natural affinity toward darkness. However, such an affinity is born in lieu of his birth conditions, rather than of choice. Many, of course, could argue that such an inclination was born from his personality; the Soul, on some occasions, has been known to be aggressive and obscene. So, as to what truly influences Kōsa's ties to the Darkness is a unknown. This lack of clarity, however, doesn't stop the Soul from being able to utilize the affinity he was given. Through the use of Buki (武気ブキ literally "Martial Spirit"), along with Reijin (霊勁レイジン literally "Spiritual Strength"), Kōsa can express his darkness within the form of a red radiation. The red radiation, in terms of consistency, in similar to his original exertion of reiatsu; it is just as smooth and fluent. The only difference, pertaining to nature, is that one is aligned to that of darkness, and the other is aligned to that of light. Kōsa, adept in utilizing both, can choose which one he exerts; the other can be for practical purposes. Though, in it's essence, Kōsa's dark radiation is several times more effective in combat; it is more accustomed to aggressive application. It also, to a much higher degree, is applicable in the same manner that Kōsa's basic reiatsu is. He can use it as a means to enhance his attack power, as well as a way to ward off the effects of Kidō and Kidō-Type Zanpakutō. Zanjutsu Hakuda :General Hakuda Prowess: (一骨シングルボーン literally "Single Bone"): Using the sheer force of one's will, this attack projects the user's destructive power in a straight line. Depicted as an incredibly fast and powerful punch, the destructive energy drills through all that comes within it's path. Compressed and assimilated into the spiritual particles around the user's body, the vibrations released from the punch can send any and all objects around said user flying. Mimicking the basics of Neijing techniques, this punch allows for the user to simply send their energy forward in a manner similar to a thrust. It both represents the user's ability to control their power, as well as the intentions they possess whilst controlling it. It also takes the use of martial arts up a notch, as many are not capable of releasing a destructive force as devastating as Ikkotsu. Though, with Kōsa's drive and talent, the technique isn't hard to perform. With it, he can project a force strong enough to lay bare the Earth's natural resources.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Sōkotsu (双骨ソーコツ literally "Double Bone"): Similar to Ikkotsu, which makes use of Neijing Forces, Sōkotsu is a double fisted technique following the same principles. Kōsa manifests his will, endowing his fists with it, and throws two punches within the same direction. The force of the punches are carried throughout the air, causing his destructive power to fly forward, and smash into the nearest obstacle. However, unlike Ikkotsu, the Neijing Forces projected forward can have their trajectory altered; Kōsa can cause them to connect at a specific point, and then branch off in different directions. The power of Sōkotsu lies in its projection abilities, rather than Kōsa's raw power. Kōsa can shatter many of Soul Society's hardest minerals solely through using Sōkotsu's projected Neijing Forces as a means to strike the mineral's very core — resulting in internal detonation. Though, such power isn't only applicable toward minerals and inorganic material; Kōsa can strike a living individual with Sōkotsu, and tear them apart from the inside out. Jiseiryū (自制流ジセイリュー literally "Self-Control Method"): Dōhaku (動迫ドーハク literally "Motion Spirit"): Upon willing forth his spiritual vigor, Kōsa's spiritual energy flares outwards and shifts into a luminous amber radiation. Taking on the form of a raging flame, yellow in color, the ever turbulent spiritual energy engulfs him like a blazing wildfire. The energy inside of him, heavily influenced by his emotions, is forced into a state of activation; his potential energy is excited. Kōsa refers to it as a "Power Up", though it is actually so much more. It, speaking literally, is the ignition of one's spirit — resulting in the utilization of latent reiryoku. Potential energy becomes kinetic energy, prepared for eventual use, and the body is pushed into an exhilarated state. Subsequently, as this occurs, the body's own physical capabilities are augmented; strength and speed are proportionally raised to higher levels. Kōsa's basic appearance, overall, remains unchanged. His muscle tone, however, is slightly more defined. His hair also spikes up and turns yellow in color. The transformation also has an added benefit of having an increased energy capacity — Kōsa can utilize far greater abilities without falling to exhaustion or fatigue. *'Shōten Dōhaku' (昇天動迫ショーテン・ドーハク literally "Ascended Motion Spirit"): Invoked during times of immense frustration and rage, Kōsa's advanced "Power Up" harnesses his raw emotions. Kanshume (看取眼カンシュメ literally "Perceiving Eye"): Kōsa, through driving specialized Kidō into his eyes, can achieve enhanced perception. However, unlike Shunkō, which makes use of Hadō and Bakudō, this Hakuda-Kidō hybrid makes use of Kaidō. Choosing to manipulate and influence a person's anatomy, as well as the chemicals within their body, the healing Kidō imbued into his eyes engenders their already present abilities. So, instead of gaining new powers, directly derived from the Kidō drove into his body, Kōsa's optic nerves are instead augmented. The chemistry of his eyes is altered, so as to allow more light to enter through his pupils, and a greater degree of sight is bestowed upon him. Though, when fully activated and stabilized, Kōsa's eyes take on a red coloration, and three adjacent pupils form a trio of tomoe around his central pupil. At this point, through his optic nerve, Kōsa has a stronger sense of spiritual awareness; he is able to see the spiritual energy of an individual, gauge its quality, quantity, and physically see spiritual pressure and the trails of residue it leaves behind. In some rare cases, whilst concentrating on his opponent, Kōsa can even go as far as to predict his enemy's actions through their reiatsu. *'Emperor Eye' (天皇目テンノーメ, Ten'nō-me (Enperā Ai); Japanese for "Heavenly Ruler Eye"): Each individual user of the Kanshume can alter the Kidō driven into their eyes as a means to enhance certain aspects of their vision. Some, skilled at altering the entirety of the specialized Kaidō, can combine the individual Kanshume forms together in order to draw out a hybrid effect. The forms, as followed, are Three-Bars, Wheel, Curved-Bars, and Square-Field. When combining all four forms, with the exception of the mysterious Square-Field form, one can achieve a Kanshume that grants them x-ray vision, greater field of vision, and an enhanced degree of sight. Kōsa, skilled in the use of Buki (武気 (ブキ), "Martial Spirit"), can influence the Kidō within his eyes through channeling his will into it. This, unique only to him, results in a specialized form of Kanshume that grants its user an increased field of vision, enhanced degree of sight, x-ray vision, incredible clarity of perception, and augmented visual memory. Kōsa, the sole possessor of this Kanshume, is capable of reading and memorizing the movements of his opponent; a feat not commonly possessed by basic Kanshume practitioners. It was first introduced as a means for Kōsa to combat against something he couldn’t see, and then was further developed into a technique he uses most frequently. Though, among his Hakuda-Kidō hybrid techniques, this is by no means the most effective. It, however, is one of the few techniques he possesses that is still capable of growth; the full extent of this specialized Kanshume’s power is still unknown. To separate it from the only other Unified Form of Kanshume, Kōsa's specialized variant possesses a ripple-like appearance; from the central pupil, branching to the outside edge, is a single spiral which encompasses the entirety of the eye. Shunkō (瞬閧シュンコー literally "Flash War Cry") :Shōin Shiranui Style (松陰不知火流ショーイン シラヌイリュー literally "Pine Trees in Darkness Guiding Light Style"): Reihikari (魂の光, "Light of The Spirit"): Taught to him, by Kuniharu, the signature technique of the Kawahiru Dojang is not an immediate part of Kōsa's arsenal. It, much like how it was first demonstrated, is a Hakuda technique capitalizing on control and concentration. It takes the user's spiritual energy, expresses it within the form of spiritual pressure, and then gradually mixes the two together. Forming a wave of energy, bent solely on destruction, the technique gives Kōsa a means to attack with something other than Kidō at long range. Though, with a naturally overbearing darkness, maintaining control over his emotions became tough. Thus, when it came to concentrating as a means to increase the intensity of his spiritual wave, Kōsa failed various times. It wasn't until he began to incorporate long periods of focus and reiatsu regulation that he became capable of engendering his pressurized wave. Though, as Reihikari draws its power from its user's willpower, Kōsa soon became capable of augmenting it by pouring his intentions and desires into it. With his willpower, leagues above an average soul's, Kōsa is capable of rupturing high level Bakudō spells. However, to achieve enough power for such a feat, Kōsa needs to concentrate for an entire minute. *'Finger Bang' (指強打フィンガー・バン, Yubi Kyōda): Similar to the Spirit Detective before him, Kōsa is capable of firing a focused variation of the Reihikari. However, unlike the narrow, pressurized wave that his predecessor used, Kōsa's instantaneous Reihikari makes use of the blast variant. You see, instead of gathering reiatsu within the palm of his hand, the Soul chooses to gather it at the tip of his finger. Compressing it, as it flows to the outermost part of his hand, he begins to construct a sphere. This sphere, similar to the original blast variant, is highly destructive — upon coming in contact with something, be it tangible or intangible, it explodes. However, it doesn't take near as long to create, and isn't as powerful. Though, unlike the blast variant, Kōsa can fire it in rapid succession. This, clearly resulting in a volley of explosive bullets, shows the true might of the Soul's unique variation; strength in numbers. However, much like his initial beam variant, Kōsa can engender it by concentrating for an entire minute. :Buki (武気ブキ literally "Martial Spirit") Iron Body (鉄体アイアン・ボディ, Tetsutai) *'Super God Fist' (超神拳チョーシンケン, Chōshinken): Conquering Will (征服志コンクエリング・ウィル, Seifuku Kokorozahi) Kyōshinka (共振渦レゾナント・ボーテックス literally "Resonant Vortex") Hohō :General Hohō Prowess: Utsusemi (空蝉ウツセミ literally "Cast-Off Cicada Shell") :Spatial Resonance (次元反響スペーシアル・レゾナンス, Jigen Hankyō): Shukuchi (縮地シュクチ literally "Reduced Earth"): Jitsuzō Bunshin (実像分身じつぞうぶんしん literally "Physical Clone") Kidō :General Kidō Prowess: Kiai (気合, "Energetic Yell") * Fūbi (風靡, "Overwhelming") Hyapporankan (百歩欄干ヒャッポランカン literally "Hundred Steps Fence") :Reihyō (霊表レイヒョー literally "Spiritual Expression"): As Kōsa has demonstrated, throughout his encounters, his control over reiatsu is ever-changing.Bleach roleplay; The Darkened Sequence Initially, upon introducing himself to Kuniharu Inuzuri, the Sōzōshin was capable of hardening and collecting his reiatsu for defensive purposes. Though, as he learned Reihikari, Adamantine Fist, and Adamantine Body, he became accustomed to utilizing his spiritual pressure for offensive purposes Though, of course, his ability to manipulate it was still mediocre. He could achieve simple tasks, like increasing the density of his reiatsu in order to block sword attacks, but complex applications were difficult. Reihikari, out of the three fundamental Shōin Shiranui-ryū techniques, was the hardest for him to learn; collecting and compressing his reiatsu seemed impossible. Though, eventually, he managed to grasp the concept. Combining what he learned from the other two techniques, he was able to give birth to specific style of reiatsu manipulation. Unnamed, this style of manipulation focuses strictly on offensive reiatsu applications — such as those like Reihikari and Adamantine Fist. Mirror Ball (ミラーボール, Mirābōru): Spirit Sword (スピリッツソード, Supiritto Sōdo) * Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā) Strobe (ストロボ, Sutorobo) :Desire Resonance (欲求反響デザイア・レゾナンス, Yokkyū Hankyō): Originally, Kidō was the art of giving shape to one's spiritual energy. Used by Shinigami, since the general establishment of the Zankensoki, it was an art simply regarded as magic. However, down to it's very core, Kidō is simply the act of realizing one's true desires. With the help of Resonance (反響レゾナンス, Hankyō), the ability to empower through influence, one can give birth to impart spell craft not commonly practice within the original scope of Kidō. However, in order to simply will something in existence, one must have the power capable of performing magic. Kōsa, as a half-sōzōshin, has an unnatural reservoir of energy. Thus, unlike many, he can spare quite a large quantity of energy in order to realize his objective. Resonating his desires, with his available energy, Kōsa can impart a myriad of magical effects, such as various spells, curses, charms, wards, and so on and so forth. Tokinokoe (ときの声バトル・クライ literally "Battle Cry"): *'Sōkabutsu' (蒼火仏ソーカブツ literally "Blue Fire Buddha") :Elemental Resonance (元素反響エレメント・レゾナンス, Genso Hankyō): :Seijō Reiryoku (清浄霊力セイジョー レイリョク literally "Pure Spiritual Power"): Seishōrei (斉唱気セイショーレイ literally "Unison Spirit"): Telekinesis (遠動テレキネシス, Tōdō (Terekineshisu); Greek for "Far Off Movement"): At its base, Telekinesis is the ability to impart kinetic force via thought — the ability to create motion with the mind. Kōsa, capable of influencing his surroundings via a pure concentration of energy, can induce the effects of Telekinesis. Imparting his will onto the very space in which he occupies, the Soul can create a domain in which his desire has free reign. Synchronizing said desire with the energy available, Kōsa can essentially alter the vectors within the given space — resulting in the ability to determine the position of an object within the space relative to that of another object. Such an ability, having first been thought to disobey the laws of physics, puts heavy strain on Kōsa's ability to materialize his desires. As long as he is not suffering from fatigue, or exhaustion, the Soul has the ability to impart kinetic forces at any given time. * Thrust Reaction (推力反応スイリョク・ハンノー, Suiryoku Han'nō): Zanpakutō Unknown ( Temporary ) is the name of Kōsa's Zanpakutō. It, taking the form of a katana (刀カタナ literally "Sword) is eighty seven centimeters long. Possessing a silver blade, seventy centimeters in length, it is more accurately known as a daitō (大刀ダイトー literally "Long Sword"). However, unlike other katana, it retains a variety of knife-like characteristics. Its back groove possesses a spine depression of 1/4 an inch. At the edge of the depression is a chisel edge — which is commonly referred to as a back notch. The Zanpakutō's edge, in color, possesses a hamon (刃文ハモン literally "Blade Pattern") within the shape of a flame. The flame, similar in color to the edge of the blade, is a monochromatic rendition of the color . The sword's habaki (鎺ハバキ literally "Collar") is white in color, and possesses the Taijitu symbol on its left and right side. Its tsuba (鍔? literally "Guard") is within the shape of a rectangle, but has its corners inverted — giving it the appearance of a rounded off hexagon grey in color. Its handle is black, with a dragon ornament attachment, and possesses a dragon shaped kashira (頭カシラ literally "End Pommel"). The Zanpakutō's sheath, the most basic part of it, is black in color with silver dragon engravings. Base Form Shikai *'Shikai': Unknown is released by the command, "Dominate The Sky" (天を支配テン・オ・シハイ, Ten o Shihai). It, upon release, takes the form of two separate katanas. Though, unlike their unreleased state, the katanas don't possess an ornate design. They, instead, are regular blades; they don't possess extremely fancy designs. They are both eighty seven centimeters long, each with a blade that extends out seventy centimeters. Silver in color, each blade possesses a viridian edge. Along said edge, within the shape of a flame, is a hamon that is teal in color. The spine depression, which Unknon possesses in its unreleased state, is not present among the two katana. Instead, taking the place of the depression, is a blood groove. At the start of the blood groove, grey in color, is a collar with a Taijitu on either side of it. The Zanpakutō's hilts, devoid of a guard, are white in color. Engraved on them, within the shape of a dragon, is the kanji for Stray God (野良神ノラガミ, noragami). Though, of course, the kanji on both is hidden behind an onyx cloth. :Shikai Special Ability: Bankai *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Manifestation of Chaos Noragami (野良神ノラガミ literally "Stray God"): Under Construction :More to come... Trivia * Kōsa's basis, being the Author himself, was also the basis for the very first character ever created by the Author, Church Dragora. ** Church Dragora appeared on Chatango, where the Author spends most of his time, and is a character that has been in constant circulation for eight years. When brought over to the Fanon, the character acted as a basis for a number of the Author's later work. Mukei Tsuki, Kyōkai Ōrora, Silius Nocte, Dakota Lantz, and various members of the Dragora Clan, are a few examples of those influenced by Church Dragora. However, Kōsa Hoshikuzu is the first given actual attention. ** Kyōkai (協会), meaning Church, was the original name of this Character. ** Kōsa (交差), meaning Cross, follows Church's original "religious" naming scheme. * As an adolescent, Kōsa has a tendency to add things like "y'know" and "eh" to the end of his sentences. ** He commonly ends a majority of his sentences with Tora (トラ, "Tiger"). * When distressed, or dissatisfied with an outcome, he has a habit of chiming out Yare Yare (ヤレヤレ, "Good Grief"). * Kōsa's likes, dislikes, and habits are similar to that of the Author's. ** They both enjoy unorthodox food. ** They both have a swearing problem. ** They both are avid Video Gamers. ** They both have anger issues. ** When it comes to women, both are surprisingly straightforward. ** They both dislike hypocrisy, despite being a hypocrite themselves. ** People who misbehave for the sake of others irritates them. References Future Images Fujin-KN.png KH_Mazoku.png KH_Reihikari.jpg KH_Movement.jpg KN SpiritualPressure.png KH_Impact.png KN006.jpg KH_Hoho.png KH_Katana.png KH_Telekinesis.png KH_RawStrength.png KH_Appearance.png Combat-Abilities.png File:RoadHouse.png